Hangover
by Uspiona
Summary: One-shot slash Roy/Ed spoiler! w środku, do Brotherhood


Ed spał na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu w Centrum. Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca powoli wpadały do pokoju i po pewnym czasie spoczęły na jego twarzy. Jęknął i przekręcił się na bok, co skończyło się upadkiem na podłogę.

- Au! – krzyknął i powoli zaczął się podnosić do siadu, masując rękę, na którą upadł. Zamroczony jeszcze snem, rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i jęknął znowu, bo od światła rozbolała go głowa.

- Cholera, co…– mruknął z zamkniętymi oczami. – Czy ja coś wczoraj…?

Kolejny raz spojrzał po pokoju i zauważył, że koło stolika leży jego wojskowa marynarka i buty. Zmarszczył czoło.

- O której wróciłem…? I jak? – powiedział do siebie.

Westchnął, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć i wstał, choć z trudem. W obecnej chwili potrzebował tylko dwóch rzeczy: wody i proszków przeciwbólowych. Powłócząc nogami dotarł do kuchni i dorwał się do butelki z wodą. Kiedy miał już dość( a stało się to, kiedy poziom wody w butelce z pełnego przeszedł w połowę), wygodnie oparł się o krzesło i westchnął. Wciąż bolała go głowa. Tak naprawdę, to czuł się tak, jakby wczoraj przeszedł pustynie i się z kimś pobił. Zerknął na zegarek i aż podskoczył. Została mu godzina do spotkania! Zerwał się szybko, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bo zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Proszki… - jęknął i zaczął się rozglądać, bo zapomniał, gdzie je chował. –Cholera, co ja wczoraj wyprawiałem?! Przecież wyszedłem z tego cholernego przyjęcia po paru minutach– zaczął i przerwał zaskoczony. – Przyjęcia – powiedział powoli i zastygł w miejscu.

„Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem" – pomyślał i bezmyślnie jego ręka powędrowała do włosów.

Wtedy po raz kolejny przeżył szok.

Szybkość, z jaką ruszył do łazienki, można by porównać, do szybkości, z jaką atakował osoby, które kiedyś nazywały go kurduplem.( *Kiedyś, bo teraz nie mogły już go tak nazywać, bo znacznie urósł! I to bez pomocy mleka! Wiwat! ) W trakcie biegu przeskoczył stolik w pokoju, szarpnął za drzwi łazienki i doskoczył do lusterka.

- Moje… moje włosy! – krzyknął, dotykając krótkiej czupryny. Jego fryzura była teraz podobna to tej, jaką miał Al, jednak w niektórych miejscach jego włosy były odrobinę dłuższe. Kosmyki wczoraj sięgające łopatek, dziś z przodu ledwo zasłaniały uszy, a z tyłu lekko muskały szyję

- Moje… włosy…- jęczał i kiedy przyglądał się im z różnych stron, nagle coś zauważył. Znieruchomiał z otwartą buzią i patrzył się na swoje odbicie, i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył: na kołnierzyku koszuli i na policzku miał ślady czerwonej i różowej pomadki. Zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, czy do czegoś doszło, kiedy wyszedł z przyjęcia z…

- Jak jej w ogóle było na imię? – bełkotał zbolałym głosem, odkręcając wodę, po czym zebrał jej trochę w dłonie i chlusnął sobie w twarz, a następnie na kark. „Do niczego nie doszło, prawda?!" – zastanawiał się gorączkowo, zdejmując koszulę i wycierając się. „Nie, nie mogło… przecież…"

- Nie… To niemożliwe – przekonywał sam siebie. – Jednak, co ja wczoraj robiłem, że nic nie pamiętam… Och! I Pomyśleć, że to wszystko zaczęło się od zaproszenia…

* * *

**wspomnienia**

* * *

Kilka dni wcześniej

- Hagane No!

Słysząc swój dawny przydomek, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdyż poznał po głosie osobę, która go wołała. Zresztą tylko ta osoba ciągle go tak nazywała. Nie odwracając się, odparł udawanym zirytowanym głosem:

- Co tym razem, Mustang? Nie mów, że znowu coś zrobiłeś!

Roy zrównał się z nim i spojrzał na stos książek, który niósł Ed. Uśmiech, który miał przed chwilą na ustach, zmalał, a jego brwi zbiegły się w wyrazie zmartwienia.

- Nic nie zrobiłem! – odparł, podnosząc ręce do góry, po czym wskazał jedną na tomy. – Masz tyle pracy?

- Taak. Raczej. Ferrers poprosił mnie o skompletowanie paru informacji na temat dawnych laboratoriów. Zresztą naczelnik kazał mi się zająć reaktywacją laboratorium numer 3 i teraz mam te dwie rzeczy na głowie, i sporo kłopotów.

- W czym problem? Przecież twoja załoga powinna ci pomagać.

- Nie powiedziałem, że tego nie robią. – Ed uśmiechnął się do Mustanga i poprawił książki w rękach. – Jednak ja lubię mieć wszystko na oku. Wolę takie rzeczy sam robić…

- I masz odpowiedź, w czym problem: jesteś za mało otwarty na współpracę z innym.

- A ty za bardzo, bo zamieniasz współpracę w niewolę.

Mustang zaśmiał się.

- Nie przesadzasz, Stalowy? Jakoś do tej pory nie marudzili, wiec chyba nie jest im tak źle.

- Skoro tak uważasz… A tak poza tym, czy nie masz żadnych zajęć?

- Moje towarzystwo już ci się znudziło? – westchnął Roy, udając rozpacz. – Ranisz moje serce.

Ed wzdrygnął się.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli…

- Haha! Cóż, Stalowy, jeśli mamy przejść do rzeczy, to mam do ciebie sprawę…

- Czego chcesz? – przerwał mu Ed.

- Hej! Nie obrażaj mnie. Tym razem nic nie chce… Tym razem – dokończył, śmiejąc się, a Ed uderzył czołem w książki.

- Dobra. W takim razie, o co chodzi?

-Chciałem się spytać, co robisz w ten piątek.

- Nie wiem. Jest dopiero poniedziałek. A w czym rzecz?

- Chciałbym cię zaprosić…

- Ach! No tak, masz urodziny – przerwał mu Ed, zamyślony lekko. Mustang słysząc jego wypowiedź, spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale z uśmiechem na ustach.

- A ty skąd wiesz, kiedy mam urodziny?

- Znam daty urodzin każdego bliższego znajomego. Mam dobrą pamięć… Gdy raz przejrzałem akta, sporo rzeczy zapadło mi w pamięć. Np.: Havock w dzieciństwie został pouczony przez policję za bieganie po ulicy w samych majtkach albo to, że Hawkeye ma uczulenie na truskawki.

- Nie wiedziałem o tym, że Havoc był ekshibicjonistą! No, ale… co z tym piątkiem? Urządzam małe przyjęcie i byłoby miło, gdybyś wpadł.

Ed zamyślił się chwilę, po czym westchnął.

- Może uda mi się wpaść, ale nie wiem, co do tego czasu wymyśli Ferrers albo naczelnik. Ostatnio nie miewam wolnych chwil.

- Zauważyłem. Ktoś mógłby porozmawia…

-Daj spokój. Może uda mi się jakoś przyjść…

- Liczę na ciebie…

- Tak, tak, więc zabierz się teraz za swoje obowiązki wreszcie, a ja za swoje.

* * *

**koniec wspomnień**

* * *

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet teraz cieszył się z tej rozmowy, mimo tego, co było później i doprowadziło go do sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Jego spokój podczas rozmowy z Royem był imponujący. „Jak dobrze, że nauczyłem się nad sobą panować! Co by było, gdyby się dowiedział?... Lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Miałem dać sobie z tym spokój. " Zasmucony myślą, odwiesił ręcznik i ruszył do sypialni. Po drodze stwierdził, że dziwnie bolą go żebra…

* * *

**wspomnienia**

* * *

Piątek – dzień wczorajszy

Zapukał lekko do drzwi i zaraz otworzyły się z rozmachem a w progu stanęła ogromna postać. Ed cofnął się lekko, ale po chwili zaśmiał się nerwowo, widząc generała Armstronga.

Przełknął ślinę i już chciał się przywitać, gdy ten złapał go w uścisk.

- Witaj, Edwardzie! – wrzasnął, miażdżąc mu żebra, po czym postawił go na ziemi. – Jak miło cię widzieć! Śmiało, wchodź

- Witam, generale… - mruknął, idąc za nim do środka i dyskretnie rozcierając żebra. „Dobry Boże! Gdyby mocniej mnie ścisnął, na pewno bym tego nie przeżył…" W tym samym momencie z pokoju wychyliła się głowa właściciela domu.

-Ed?! Jesteś!

Roy podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się na widok przelotnych przerażonych spojrzeń rzucanych przez Eda w kierunku Armstronga. Jednak po chwili przyjrzał się bliżej nowemu gościowi i się zmartwił .

- Mundur? Jesteś prosto z pracy?

- Tak i nie będę długo. Wpadłem tylko wręczyć ci prezent. Nie wiem, czy jutro się spotkamy w pracy, bo wychodzi na to, że będę zajęty.

- Jak to? Nie zamierzasz z nami pobyć, Edwardzie?

- Niestety nie. Jestem zmęczony, a jutro mam parę spotkań…

- Poczekają – wrzasnął olbrzym. – Jesteś młody i powinieneś się bawić!

- Nie sądzę, by takie wytłumaczenie spodobało się naczelnikowi. – Ed zaśmiał się nerwowo i spojrzał na Mustanga. – Tak, że tego…

- Cóż… Generale, przyniósłbyś dwa kieliszki z szampanem?

Kiedy Amstrong odszedł, Ed rzucił Mustangowi pytające spojrzenia, na co ten westchnął.

- Słyszałem o twoim awansie, no i… są moje urodziny. Nie wzniesiesz toastu za mnie?

Ed milczał, ale po chwili jęknął.

- Dobrze, skoro zmuszasz mnie do picia. A w międzyczasie… Proszę, wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki i wyjmując z niej małe prostokątne pudełko. – Nie wiedziałem, co ci kupić, więc w końcu, kiedy zobaczyłem u ciebie… no nieważne. Zdecydowałem się na to.

Roy przyjął pakunek i otworzył go. W środku było eleganckie pióro.

- HA! Chodziło ci o mój długopis w biedronki?

- To masz jeden w biedronki?! Mi chodziło o ten rażąco żółty!

- Ups! Wpadłem…

Roy zaśmiał się, a wtedy Armstrong przyniósł kieliszki , po czym wrócił do sali, słysząc Olivier wołającą go.

- No, czekam na toast.

- A już myślałem, że twój samozachwyt nie może byś większy! No dobrze… W takim razie… Toast za przyszłego króla, bo w końcu kiedyś chcesz odzyskać swoje pieniądze, prawda? – powiedział i stuknął swoim kieliszkiem w Roya, który chwilę stał lekko zaskoczony, ale po chwili się roześmiał.

- Zapomniałeś, że masz mi je oddać po wprowadzeniu przeze mnie demokracji?

Ed uśmiechnął się.

- Masz rację, zapomniałem, ale dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś! – Kiedy to powiedział, spojrzał na kieliszek. – Wybaczysz mi, jeśli nie napiję się za ciebie? Wolałbym przemierzać Centrum na trzeźwo, a jestem tak zmęczony, że boję się o swój powrót do domu – może zasnę gdzieś po drodze? Haha!

- Ed. – Roy cicho zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, co go zdziwiło. – Wiesz, myślę, że prze…

- Roy! – przerwała mu krzykiem długowłosa brunetka, która rzuciła mu się na plecy. – Czemu każesz nam na siebie czekać? – spytała i wtedy dostrzegła Eda, który pod jej czujnym spojrzeniem, zmieszał się. Wzrok brunetki powędrował w tym czasie w stronę włosów Eda i zapłonęły w nim ognie zazdrości. – Kim jest twój gość? – spytała grzecznie, wręcz przymilnie.

Roy, który zmieszał się na równi z Edem, odparł:

- Eva, poznaj Edwarda Elrica.

- Czy powiedziałeś: EDWARD ELRIC?! – odezwał się kolejny glos i pojawiła się kolejna osoba. Była to ładna, rudowłosa dziewczyna. – Jest pan Stalowym Alchemikiem?

- Raczej byłem Stalowym Alchemikiem. Jednak…

Kiedy mówił na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwo zauważalny grymas, który chciał ukryć spoglądając na zegarek.

- Już i tak długo zabawiłem, więc chyba się pożegnam…

- Już pan idzie?! – wykrzyknęła rudowłosa i podeszła bliżej niego. – Jak to dobrze się składa, bo ja też muszę iść. Wybaczysz mi, prawda, Roy?

-Ja… tak, oczywiście.

- To jak, panie Elric? Przeszlibyśmy się kawałek razem? Zawsze chciałam pana poznać, więc może to zrządzenie losu?

- Cóż… Myślę, że… mogę się na to zgodzić – odparł zaskoczony i lekko skrępowany.

- To wspaniale!

Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do stojaka i wzięła swój płaszcz, po czym skoczyła ku Edowi i wzięła go pod rękę.

- A więc Roy! Wszystkiego najlepszego, jeszcze raz!

Roy spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zerknął na Eda, który rzucał wystraszone spojrzenia na swoją towarzyszkę, ale po chwili podniósł wzrok.

- Tak, Emm… No właśnie, miłej zabawy i do zobaczenia.

- Tak! Pa!

Dziewczyna szarpnęła nim lekko i już po chwili przekroczyli próg i wyszli na zewnątrz.

* * *

**koniec wspomnień**

* * *

Ed spojrzał na zegarek, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Było już późno, ale właśnie przed chwilą skończył się ubierać. Wiedział, że za niedługo powinien być w gabinecie naczelnika, więc, choć cały czas nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i trapił go brak wspomnień, założył buty, chwycił teczkę i ruszył do wyjścia. Na klatce uzmysłowił sobie coś, więc chuchnął na rękę i westchnął.

- Przecież dwa razy myłem zęby!

Sięgnął do kieszonki i wyjął paczkę gum. Wziął sobie dwie, mrucząc: „Oby to pomogło". Zerknął jeszcze raz na zegarek i szybko ruszył w dół po schodach. W drzwiach o mało nie wpadł na sąsiadkę, którą szybko przeprosił, po czym wypadł na zewnątrz. Kiedy po raz kolejny tego dnia padły na niego promienia słońca, zakrył oczy, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie.

- Zapomniałem o proszkach- jęknął, ale po chwili ruszył marszem w stronę dowództwa. Po drodze zauważył na jednym z balkonów czerwony wiatraczek.

* * *

**wspomnienia**

* * *

Szedł z rudowłosą dziewczyną, która uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, i w gruncie rzeczy starał się nie słyszeć jej mowy. Co chwilę przytakiwał jej, ale jego myśli tak naprawdę zajmowało coś innego. Rozglądał się dookoła roztargniony przez zmęczenie. Jego wzrok obejmował wszystko, tylko nie dziewczynę obok. Po chwili zauważył mały dziecięcy wiatraczek przyczepiony do balkonu, który sprawił, że przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie domu, brata, i poczuł dziwny uścisk… ,ale wtedy jego towarzyszka powiedziała coś, dzięki czemu zyskała całą jego uwagę.

- Wiem, że zawsze sumiennie spełniał pan powierzone zadania, ale ostatnio dowiedziałam się, że jest pan ponoć pracoholikiem, czy to prawda? – usłyszał nagle i wyrwany z zamyśleń, spytał:

- Słucham? Kto tak mówi?

- Och, krążą takie plotki. Ludzie mówią, że te wszystkie wydarzenia wpłynęły na pana i odkąd wróciłeś do armii, nie widzisz nic poza pracą… A przychodzenie na przyjęcie w mundurze chyba o tym świadczy, prawda? Ale proszę nie brać tego tak do siebie, ja np.: podziwiam w panu to oddanie się pracy i… lubię mundury.

- To… Dziękuje – mruknął i ponuro dodał w bok, do siebie: Chyba.

- Jak mówiłam wcześniej: zawsze chciałam pana poznać, bo wydajesz się być fascynujący. Cała ta historia… Jest pan żywą legendą.

- Proszę nie mówić mi „pan", bo, gdy to słyszę, czuję się stary. Edward wystarczy.

- Dobrze, Edwardzie. Ja jestem Aleksandra! Coś mi mówi, że to początek bliższej znajomości, nie sądzisz?

- Ta- ak, kto wie… Gdzie mam cię odprowadzić, Aleksandro?

- Och, to już niedaleko.

* * *

**koniec wspomnień**

* * *

Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, stanął przed bramą do dowództwa. Zamrugał parę razy i przetarł czoło.

- Boże, mam nadzieje, że nie zrobiłem nic głupiego…

Przekroczył bramę i przywitał się ze strażnikiem, który patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z otwartą buzią i kiwnął mu tylko głową, zaś Ed wtedy opuścił swoją. „Czy wszyscy będą tak reagować?!" – pomyślał, przyspieszając kroku, tak jakby to miało przyspieszyć odrost włosów. Po chwili wkroczył do przedpokoju sekretarki, która na jego widok o mało nie opuściła stosu kartek. Jednak, gdy się opamiętała, zawiadomiła naczelnika o przybyciu Edwarda i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Po przekroczeniu progu gabinetu, stanął i zasalutował.

- Witaj, Edwardzie Elric – przywitał się z nim dawny przyjaciel Mustanga. – Usiądź.

- Dziękuje – powiedział, podchodząc do krzesła.

- Od razu przejdziemy do sedna, co? Z rana wszystko przedyskutowaliśmy z Radą i mamy już to, co chcieliśmy. Od dzisiaj oficjalnie jest pan dyrektorem odnawianego laboratorium numer 3. Przygotowane jest już wszystko, z naszego punktu widzenia. Reszta zależy od pana, pułkowniku Elric. A tak na marginesie mam dla pana też dodatkową niespodziankę.

- O co chodzi, Naczelniku?

- Przedyskutowałem sprawę z Administracją Alchemików i od dzisiaj będzie miał pan także uprawnienia i stopień równy Alchemikowi Państwowemu, a nawet tytuł.

- Ale…

- Żadne: „ale". Wiem, że nie jest pan już alchemikiem, ale zajmuje się pan alchemią i innymi naukami. Znam pana zdolności i inteligencję. Dlatego właśnie powierzyłem panu pododdział rozwoju nauki. Jak powiedziałem, rozmawiałem z administracją i zgodzili się ze mną, że osoby zajmujące się nauką, czy alchemią w stopniu teoretycznym i wnoszą coś nowego do tych dziedzin, także zasługują na miana Alchemika Państwowego, tak więc…

Wyciągnął w stronę Eda kopertkę, którą ten po chwili wahania wziął ją i otworzył. Kiedy zaczął czytać, skrzywił się lekko.

- Czy aby to nie przesada? Świetlisty Alchemik… Na taki tytuł zasługuje chyba ktoś inny.

- My uważamy, że doskonale opisuje pana działalność. Tak więc, porzućmy już ten temat i zajmijmy się działalnością laboratorium.

- Tak jest.

- Liczę, że od poniedziałku rozpocznie pan proces kończenia przygotowań. Wiem, że będziecie należycie wypełniać swoje obowiązki i znacie je doskonale. Chcę byście dalej doskonalili swoje dotychczasowe dokonania, ale to już wiecie. Formę rządu nad laboratorium pozostawiam wam. Zaś termin, w jakim chcielibyśmy, by pański dział zaczął sumienną pracę to… 3 miesiące od dnia dzisiejszego.

- Rozumiem. A co z ludźmi? Zostaną mi przydzieleni, czy sam mam się tym zająć?

- Sam pan wie, kto będzie panu pomocny, więc pozostawiam to do waszej dyspozycji. Strażą zajmie się generał Darlow.

-Oczywiście.

- Niech się pan zgłosi do mnie za dwa tygodnie i przedstawi dotychczasowe pomysły i bieg rozwoju. Możecie już odejść.

- Rozumiem i dziękuje.

Wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Przed wyjściem zasalutował. Po chwili był już niedaleko swojego biura. Kiedy wszedł do środka, cała jego załoga spojrzała na niego. Na początku w ich minach przeważało niespokojne oczekiwania, które ustąpiło zaskoczeniu. Westchnął i ruszył do biurka.

- Dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry – opowiedzieli żołnierze, wymieniając się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

Kiedy usiadł na krześle, przyjrzał się im, czekając, które z nich zacznie. Najodważniejszym okazał się być Carrol.

- Czy wszystko dobrze, pułkowniku?

- A o co pytasz, Carrol?

- Noo… Wygląda pan jakoś…

- Tylko to was interesuje, a nie to, co się z wami teraz stanie?

- To także, ale pańskie włosy! – powiedział Dallver.

- Tak, też to dzisiaj rano zauważyłem.

- O! To znaczy, że nieźle musiał pan balować u generała Mustanga! – wykrzyknęła porucznik Velson.

- Nie, nie „balowałem" tam.

- To…

- Myślę, że to nie wasza sprawa, Carrol – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. – To może wreszcie zostawicie w spokoju moją osobą i wykażecie trochę zainteresowania swoimi posadami i przyszłością?

- Prawda, więc co z nami, pułkowniku? Zabierają nas od pana?

- A chcielibyście tego?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Niech pan nas już nie męczy!

- Dobrze, jak wolicie. Od dzisiaj możecie mnie tytułować dyrektorze…

- To wiemy – mruknął Dallver.

- …, bo zostajecie przeniesieni ze mną.

- Naprawdę? – krzyknęła Velson i klasnęła w dłonie.

- Tak, naprawdę, ale mogę zmienić zdania, jeśli nie przestaniecie się obijać… - szepnął podpierając podbródek o dłoń. – Chyba macie coś do roboty, co?

- Ych… Tak, tak.

Podwładni Eda rozbiegli się do swoich stanowisk, zaczynając wreszcie pracę, a on przez chwilę pomasował sobie skronie, po czym sobie nalał kawy. Rozluźnił się i, popijając napój, zaczął przeglądać jakieś papiery. Przeczytał kilka linijek, kiedy dosłyszał kawałek rozmowy Velson z Dallverem.

- I co byłeś w tym barze, o którym mówiłam ci kilka dni temu?

- W „Strzale"? Nie, nie miałem…

Ed zatrzymał się z kubkiem przy ustach.

* * *

**wspomnienia**

* * *

Szli jeszcze kawałek, kiedy Aleksandra nagle powiedziała, że są na miejscu. Zatrzymali się i dziewczyna podniosła głowę i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Dziękuje za podprowadzenie, Edwardzie. Do widzenia. - Wpatrywała się w niego, ale on pochylił głowę i mruknął tylko:

- Do widzenia.

Stał sekundę zanim nie znikła zawiedziona za drzwiami, po czym ruszył przed siebie, ale nie w kierunku domu. Cały czas zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedziała mu Aleksandra. „Czy rzeczywiście ludzie biorą mnie za pracoholika? Czy rzeczywiście nim jestem? Co prawda ostatnio nie wychodziłem nigdzie, ani tym podobne, ale to dlatego, że mam dużo na głowie z powodu tego laboratorium…" Spochmurniał i włożył ręce do kieszonek. „Zawsze lubiłem mieć jakieś zajęcie i oddawałem się pracy, kiedy tylko jakąś znalazłem. To głupie! Nie jestem pracoholikiem!" Przystanął i spojrzał na niebo. „Jednak… Właściwie, kiedy ostatnio miałem jakąś wolną chwilę tylko dla siebie? Dłuższą niż wypicie kawy i kąpiel? Kiedy widziałem się z bliskimi osobami? Z Al'em?! Dobry Boże! Jedyne, co pamiętam, to momenty spędzone za biurkiem lub na spotkaniach z wojskowymi, i na zbieraniu informacji. Co ja z sobą zrobiłem?" Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś był Państwowym Alchemikiem i miał cele: sprawa z ciałami Al'a i jego oraz później ratowaniem państwa. Teraz natomiast praca stała się ucieczką od dręczących go myśli. Wmawiał sobie, że ma jakiś cel, ale czy tak było naprawdę? „ Do czego zmierzam? Czy muszę mieć takie popaprane życie? Ile oddałbym, by chociaż przez chwilę pożyć normalnie… lub zapomnieć o tym, kim jestem… lub raczej byłem." Przez gorzkie myśli, które od miesięcy blokował, zacisnął pięści i ruszył do przodu, kierując się do baru, który wiedział, że jest niedaleko.

Po chwili wszedł do środka i się rozejrzał . Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, ale jakoś mało go to obchodziło. Był tak zły na siebie, że szybko podszedł do barku, przy którym siedział tylko jeden starszy gość, i usiadł na krześle.

- Witam! – przywitał się barman i zlustrował jego ubiór. – Wojskowy? Prosto z pracy?

Ed zacisnął zęby, ale po chwili westchnął.

- Tak jakby.

-Co podać?

- Coś mocnego.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i sięgnął po butelkę z jakiś trunkiem. Nalał go w kieliszek i podał Edowi, który wypił wszystko jednym łykiem.

- No proszę, prawdziwy wojskowy. Widzę, że jeden pana nie zadowoli, co?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał cichy śmiech i kiwnięcie głową, po czym Ed podparł czoło o dłonie.

- Muszę przyznać, że nie wygląda pan najlepiej. Coś pana trapi?

- Zdecydowanie – odparł, wypijając kolejny kieliszek i oddając go kelnerowi, by zapełnił go po raz kolejny.

- Picie w niczym nie pomoże. Może mi pan wierzyć.

- Wierzę, ale… po prostu nie mam lepszego pomysłu.

- A w czym problem, jeśli mogę spytać?

- Chyba po prostu mam dosyć wszystkiego. Nie wiem, co z sobą robić – odparł cicho i wypił kolejny kieliszek. Alkohol na początku piekł go z gardło, ale powoli już się do tego przyzwyczajał. Zaś ciepło, które się w nim rozchodziło, sprawiało, że wszystko było mu jakoś dziwnie obojętne. Jakby w jego głowie powstawała czarna dziura.

Kiedy tak oddawał się pijaństwu, nagle przysiadła się do niego dziewczyna. Była ubrana dość ekstrawagancko i miała pomarańczowe włosy.

- Mogę się dosiąść?

„Jakby już tego nie zrobiła, ale co mi tam" – pomyślał Ed i kiwnął głową.

- Przyglądałam się tobie, siedząc przy stoliku. Czy wiesz, że każda dziewczyna w tym barze zazdrości ci włosów?

Spojrzał na kosmyki, opadające mu na twarz. Rozmawiając, ciągle pił.

- Przywykłem, i dzisiaj już mi się to przytrafiło.

- Mężczyzna z długimi włosami to dość nietypowy widok w dzisiejszych czasach.

- Cóż… Mają mi o czymś przypominać, więc ich nie ścinam.

- Sentyment? – uśmiechnęła się, po czym pochyliła nad barem. – Dwie karmazynowe, poproszę!

- Już!

- Napijesz się ze mną, co?

- Dziś? Z przyjemnością.

- Dziś… Nie pijesz tak zbyt często, co?

Ed westchnął i przyjął drinka zamówionego przez dziewczynę. Napił się trochę, a w tym czasie dziewczyna znowu się odezwała.

-Zatem co cię tu sprowadziło?

- Chciałem na chwilę o czymś zapomnieć.

-Mogę zapytać o czym?

Ed prychnął, a alkohol już wyraźnie w nim działał.

- A czemu by nie? Chcesz wiedzieć, o tym jak beznadziejne jest moje życie? O tym, że się wypaliłem i stałem się tchórzem?

- Łooo… Nie przesadzasz?

- Doprawdy? Wiesz kim jestem?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową. Barman też to uczynił i zwęził oczy, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Ed zgarbił się i przyłożył czoło do lady.

- Miło mi poznać. Jestem Edward Elric. Może lepiej skojarzycie, jak powiem: _Stalowy Alchemik_ – mruknął napiętym głosem.

- Wiedziałem, że _skądś_ cię znam! – wykrzyknął barman, a dziewczyna zagwizdała cicho.

- Ten sam? – spytała. – Człowieku, jesteś bohaterem, żywą legendą Alchemii i państwa i narzekasz?!

- Byłem. Teraz jestem_ zwykłym_ wojskowym… _nie_ jestem _już_ alchemikiem.

- I co z tego?! Jesteś _tym_ Elrickiem!

- Właśnie o to chodzi. Każdy żyje moją _przeszłością_, a prawda jest taka, że coś się zmieniło. Cały czas za czymś gonię. Najpierw ja i mój brat, teraz praca i co dalej? _Nie_ mam już marzeń, a jeśli mam… to nie mogę ich mieć, bo wiem, że są tym razem _naprawdę_ niemożliwe! Zagubiłem się. Nie mam nic poza pracą. Al jest na wschodzie, a z Winry się nie odzywamy… Przyjaciół odstawiłem na bok. Zostałem sam z pracą, którą kocham, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, czy tylko nią mogę żyć? Nie mam już żadnych celów, a ich brak, po tym jak miałem ich wiele i ciągle, sprawia, że czuję się zupełnie pusty.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zamówiła kolejne drinki. Po chwili poklepała go po ramieniu, a gdy podniósł głowę, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Opowiem ci o sobie, dobrze? No, więc zacznijmy od tego, że _ja_ jestem _zwykłym_ cywilem… A tak poza tym to nazywam się Lucy. Pracuję jako kwiaciarka… a wczoraj mój narzeczony, tydzień przed ślubem, zerwał ze mną dla mojej przyjaciółki. Dziś siedzę i piję z nieznajomym gościem. Zresztą od wczoraj dobrze nie wytrzeźwiałam. Ale wiesz, co myślę? Myślę, że jutro albo pojutrze nie przyjdę tu już więcej… Wiesz dlaczego? Bo wiem, że życie jest posrane, ale nie wolno się zatrzymywać, a użalanie się nad sobą nic nie pomaga. Spójrz na tamtego faceta – powiedziała, wskazując na trzecią osobę siedzącą przy barze. – To pan Garbon. Tydzień temu stracił pracę i przyszedł tu pić. Czy coś mu to dało?

Ed westchnął.

- Wiem, o _co_ ci chodzi i wcale nie zamierzałem popaść w alkoholizm. _Po prostu_ potrzebowałem chwili… nie wiem, _otępienia_.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Wczoraj myślałam tak samo...

- Hmm... I jak, dzisiaj czujesz się lepiej?

- Tak, myślę, że tak. A co do ciebie. Nie myśl o tym, ze twoja praca nie jest celem, bo z pewnością jest. Służy czemuś i dopóki ci z nią dobrze, to pracuj dalej. Jednak, jeśli naprawdę nie masz nic poza nią, to wiesz mi, łatwo można coś znaleźć. Zawsze podążaj do przodu, bo nie wiesz, co cię tam spotka. Zresztą nie wierzę, że nie masz nic poza pracą… Osoby takie jak ty – wielcy bohaterowie, zawsze mają kogoś, kto się o nich troszczy. Z pewnością jest jakaś osoba, która widzi, że jest z tobą źle i się martwi. Choćby twój brat. Co prawda powiedziałeś, że nie widzisz się z nim, ale łączące was więzi sprawiają, że na pewno często myśli o tobie. Pewnie martwiłby się, widząc cię w takim stanie…

- Ych… Ja nie pomyślałem…

- Widzisz? Z pewnością znajdziesz więcej takich ludzi. I myślę, że ktoś tak atrakcyjny jak ty, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i ma kogoś, kogo LUBI, co?

- Ja… ja… to akurat nie ma sensu. Nawet… Jak mówiłem… to zupełnie _niemożliwe_.

- Więc jest ktoś! – klasnęła w dłonie i się zaśmiała. – Wiedziałam. Przeważnie problemy sercowe pobudzają ludzi do myślenia o takich rzeczach jak ty i wyolbrzymianiu ich, by móc zapomnieć o głównej sprawie.

- Ech… To nie tak.

- Więc jak?

- Powiedziałem: to nie ma sensu – mruknął, a coraz bardziej wyglądał na pijanego.

- Zawsze coś ma sens. Dlaczego tak o tym myślisz?

- Bo między nami nigdy nie dojdzie do niczego. NIGDY. To _niemożliwe_.

- A może jednak? Czemu tak się do tego nastawiasz?

Drgnął.

- Bo wiem… jaki on jest.

- On? Więc wolisz mężczyzn, tak?

- Nie! Tu chodzi tylko o niego.

- Aha. Więc jaki on jest, że jesteś przekonany, że między wami nic nie może zaistnieć?

- To totalny kobieciarz. Każda kobieta w Centrum, gdy tylko go widzi zapomina o cały świecie… Cholera, dlaczego to właśnie w NIM się zakochałem? Tak bardzo chciałbym pójść do przodu, ale nie mogę.

Ed złapał się za głowę i znieruchomiał. Przejechał palcami między włosami.

- Mam! – krzyknął.

- Co tym razem?

- Mówiłaś, że powinien spróbować czegoś nowego i wiem, od czego zacząć. Muszę zmienić coś w swoim życiu i zacznę od… małej… rzeczy.

- To znaczy? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i dostrzegła, że Ed jest już bardzo wstawiony.

- Mówiłaś, że jesteś kwiaciarką, tak? Potrafisz ciąć? Zatem zetnij mi włosy.

- Zgłupiałeś?! Cholera, kompletnie się już upiłeś!

- Nie! – złapał ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsną, a ona pomyślała, że to ona powinna zrobić to z nim . – Nie ścinałem ich, by przypominały mi o moim grzechu. Nigdy o nim nie zapomnę, ale powinienem trochę inaczej zacząć podchodzić do tego, co było. Zrozum, to pozwoli mi zacząć coś nowego…

- Nie sądzę…

- Proszę! – Lucy, widząc determinację w jego oczach, westchnęła.

- No dobrze. Thomas, masz nożyczki?

Barman kiwnął głową i sięgnął do jakieś szuflady. Podał jej nożyczki, a ona drżącym głosem poprosiła Eda, by usiadł do niej tyłem. Gdy ten to uczynił, ledwo się nie przewracając, z jeszcze większym strachem przyłożyła narzędzie do jego włosów. Po pierwszym cięciu razem westchnęli, a Ed zacisnął ręce. Po paru minutach barman zebrał długie obcięte kosmyki i związał je sznurkiem, po czym wręczył je właścicielowi. Przyjrzał mu się i, widząc, że nawet z krótką fryzurą jego klient wygląda równie atrakcyjnie, uśmiechnął się i pomyślał, że niektórzy po prostu urodzili się farciarzami.

- Dziękuje – Ed mruknął, biorąc od niego włosy i wsadzając je do kieszeni marynarki. Następnie przejechał palcami po nowej fryzurze i się zaśmiał.

- I tobie też. – Uśmiechnął się do Lucy i powoli wstał. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i rzucił garść pieniędzy na ladę.- Płacę i za nią. A teraz chyba powinien wracać.

Lucy patrzyła chwilę, jak chwiejnie postawił krok, po czym ledwo nie upadł. Szybko zeskoczyła ze swojego krzesła i podbiegła do niego.

- Chyba nie dasz rady sam dojść do domu.

- Pomóc wam? – spytał barman, ale Lucy pokręciła głową.

- Damy sobie radę. Do zobaczenia, Thomas.

Chłopak puścił jej oczko, patrząc, jak wychodzą na ulicę. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach, znaleźli się przed domem Eda.

- Dalej dasz radę sam?

- Tak, pewnie. Dziękuje i przepraszam. Nie powinienem tyle pić…

- Z pewnością. To ja się będę zbierać. A tak przy okazji, możesz mi coś obiecać?

- Co takiego?

- Że jak będziesz miał okazję… w różnych sprawach… to jej nie zawalisz i ją wykorzystasz.

- No dobrze…?

Lucy wyciągnęła szyję i chwyciła go za kołnierz, a on spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- A to żebyś jutro sobie o mnie przypomniał i o wszystkim – powiedziała i pocałowała go w kołnierzyk.

* * *

**koniec wspomnień**

* * *

Ed zamrugał parę razy. Zauważył, że w trakcie wspominania odstawił kubek z kawą na stół.

- A więc jednak zrobiłem głupstwo – mruknął cicho do siebie.

Przetarł oczy i przyłożył do nich rękę, odchylając się na chwilę.

„Jak mogłem gadać o_ nim_? Jak mogłem gadać o tym _wszystkim_? Zupełnie mnie zaćmiło… Ale chyba nie było to całkiem złe. Obiecałem sobie iść naprzód, więc może z tego skorzystam?"

- Szefie? – usłyszał nagle i spojrzał na Velson. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, pewnie – odparł, zerkając na zegarek. „Muszę się czymś zacząć, to przestane myśleć o głupotach" – Pracujemy dziś tylko do 15, ale już teraz chciałbym wyznaczyć wam zadania na najbliższy czas – powiedział głośno do wszystkich.

- O co chodzi?

- Więc tak… Przydzielę wam parę zadań, którymi od dziś będziecie się musieli zająć. Velson! Ty sprawdzisz dawny budynek laboratorium numer 3 i poszukasz ekspertów, którzy wygłoszą mi o nim opinię oraz znajdziesz dodatkowy budynek, gdzieś w okolicy. Z tego, co wiem, sporo trzeba będzie remontować z głównym obiekcie, więc zajmiesz się tez tym. Oczywiście, najpierw skonsultuj się ze mną.

- Tak jest!

- Carrol, ty weźmiesz się za grupowanie oddziałów. A także zrobię listę osób, z którymi chcę byś porozmawiał. Wyjaśnisz im całą sprawę, powiesz o moim projekcie… Masz ich przekonać i tyle. Jakby były jakieś problemy, wtedy do mnie przyjdź. Och, możesz im wspomnieć, że znowu nadano mi tytuł alchemika. To ich zainteresuje.

- Rozumiem. I naprawdę?

- Tak. Na koniec ty, Dallver. Masz mi się zająć sprzętem i różnymi pozwoleniami. Zbierzesz też grupę woluminów, które będą potrzebne. Dziś pójdę do biblioteki i przeszykuję ci pierwszą listę.

- Dobrze.

- A więc zabierajcie się do pracy. Gdyby ktoś chciał się ze mną skontaktować, to wiecie gdzie jestem.

Wyszedł, zostawiwszy swoją załogę i ruszył po schodach. Nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc przystaną, podpierając się barierki. „Ych! Co znowu?" Pokręcił lekko głową i zszedł po dwóch schodkach, ale nadal czuł się słabo i tym razem zrobiło mu się dziwnie niewyraźnie przed oczami. Jego powieki były ciężki, podobnie jak reszta ciała. Z daleka usłyszał, jakby ktoś go wołał, ale jednocześnie zewsząd ogarnęła go czerń i stracił przytomność.

* * *

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na sufit. Nadal czuł się słaby, ale i zażenowany. Westchnął i chciał usiąść, gdy ktoś staną koło tego, na czym leżał i cień tej osoby zaszedł na niego.

- Chyba nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, Stalowy.

Spojrzał na Roya i zatkało go, a ten zaśmiał się jakby nigdy nic i wyciągnął do niego rękę, by mógł usiąść. Skorzystał z jego pomocy i po chwili razem siedzieli na kanapie.

- Straciłeś przytomność. Mógłbym wiedzieć dlaczego?

Ed jęknął i schowaj twarz w dłoniach i, gdy zaczął mówić, jego głos był przytłumiony.

- Zrobiłem wczoraj coś głupiego.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, widząc twój stan. I muszę dodać, że czuję się zdradzony. Uciekłeś ode mnie, mówiąc, że jesteś zmęczony, i poszedłeś się bawić gdzieś indziej?

- To nie tak… - wyjęknął, opierając się o tył kanapy. – Tak jakoś wyszło i wcale się nie bawiłem.

- Wyszło? Poszedłeś gdzieś z Aleksandrą? – Roy spytał, wstając i podchodząc do biurka.

- Co? Nie, skąd. Odprowadziłem ją do domu. Ciągle boli mnie głowa od jej ciągłego gadania, jaki to ze mnie bohater i… - przerwał, gdyż uznał, że to głupota nazywać sobie pracoholikiem przy Royu, bo ten z pewnością wyśmiałby go. Z tych zamyśleń główny ich obiekt wyrwał go nerwowy śmiech.

- Przepraszam cię za nią. Ona po prostu już taka jest.

- Nie szkodzi, choć to przez nią udałem się do baru.

Ed wstał i zerknął za zegarek, po czym zaniemówił z otwartą buzią. Roy podszedł do niego, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia.

- Byłem nieprzytomny 3 godziny? Jaki cudem?

- Opowiem ci jak się tu znalazłeś, co? Zauważyłem cię, kiedy schodziłeś na dół, więc zawołałem cię, ale ty się zachwiałeś i zacząłeś upadać. Pewnie rozbiłbyś sobie głowę o schodek, ale w porę cię złapałem. Okazało się, że straciłeś przytomność. Próbowałem cię ocucić, ale nie dałem rady, więc przyniosłem cię tutaj. Niosłem cię na rękach – dodał ostatnie, uśmiechając się nieludzko.

Ed speszył się i zrobił czerwony.

-Cholera! Czy ktoś to widział?

- Tylko moi przełożeni – odparł, ale zobaczył, że Ed nadal spoglądał w przestrzeń niewidzącym i zażenowanym wzorkiem.

- Stalowy? – Zero kontaktu. – Ed?

Zdziwiony spojrzał na Roya.

- Tak?

- Myślę, że przesadzasz.

- Słucham?

- To chciałem ci powiedzieć, gdy przeszkodziła nam Eva.

- Och… A w czym? Znaczy, do czego to odnosisz?

- Do wszystkiego. Choćby… Dlaczego straciłeś przytomność?

- Ja… W-wiesz… to … - zaczął się jąkać, ale widząc na sobie surowy wzrok Roya, mruknął: To naprawdę nic takiego.

- Hm? Chyba coś źle usłyszałem!

- A co mam ci powiedzieć?! Że wczoraj piłem, nie zjadłem śniadania i-

- Kiedy jadłeś? – spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

- Co?

- Zacznijmy od tego, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? I co?

- Em… P-szed-goraj – powiedział szybko, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Byłem zajęty!

- To żadne wytłumaczenie. Chodź!

Chwycił go za przegub ręki i skierował się do drzwi.

- C-czekaj! Ja mu-..

- Nic nie musisz. Idziesz ze mną.

Wyszli z gabinetu i ruszyli przez drugi pokój, który należał do przełożonych Mustanga. Wszyscy obecni w tym pokoju spojrzeli na tą dwójkę z zaciekawieniem

- Gdzie miałeś teraz być, Ed?

- W bibliotece… ?

- Dobrze. Havoc. Gdyby ktoś się pytał, to poszedłem do biblioteki, by spotkać się w sprawach służbowych z pułkownikiem Elrickiem, a później poszliśmy załatwiać pewne sprawy na mieście.

- Na wszelki wypadek, jakie sprawy?

- Hmm… Spotkanie z jakiś naukowcem, czy coś.

- Tak jest!

- A więc do widzenia!

- Do widzenia generale i pułkowniku! – Havock puścił oczko Edowi, który miał nietęgą minę, gdy Roy wyciągał go na korytarz.

- Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? – Burknął. – Jak to się wyda…

- Zamknij się, Stalowy i zaufaj mi.

Ed prychnął, a Roy uśmiechnął się lekko. Puścił go i dostosował się do jego tempa, trzymając się blisko niego. Po chwili wyszli z budynku i ruszyli ulicą. Po paru skrętach przenieśli się w mniejsze uliczki i stanęli przed małą restauracją. Weszli do środka, a Ed szepnął: Chyba sobie żartujesz. Jednak posłusznie zajął miejsce na krześle przy stoliku zasłoniętym parawanem i stojącym z boku.

- Lubię tu przychodzić – powiedział Roy i wtedy podeszła do niego kelnerka, który wpatrywała się w niego jak w bóstwo, ale on zamówił dania, będąc dla niej tylko uprzejmym, więc odeszła zasmucona.

-Tak, lubisz. Przychodzić tu z dziewczynami i w czasie pracy. A ja nie jestem tym pierwszym i nie lubię urywać się z pracy – mruknął Ed. – Zresztą sam umiem wybrać, co zjeść.

- Właśnie to dzisiaj zauważyłem – odburknął Roy, nagle jakiś poirytowany.

Ed zagryzł zęby i spojrzał za okno. Nie odzywali się do siebie do czasu, aż przyszła kelnerka z daniami. Postawiła przed Royem jeden talerz a przed Edem dwa i odeszła.

- No teraz to na pewno żartujesz!

- Jedz, bo jak nie, to sam cię nakarmię.

Sapnął z gniewu, złapał widelec i dźgnął kurczaka.

- On już nie żyje, Ed. Nie musisz na niego polować.

Ed spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale po chwili zaczął jeść normalnie, ale wciąż obrażony.

- To może mi powiesz, dlaczego poszedłeś się upić? Wiesz, takie zachowanie… jest dość nietypowe dla ciebie.

- Poczułem taką potrzebę i miałem podły humor.

Kiedy westchnął, Roy spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Chciałbym, byś coś wiedział, Ed i jednocześnie chciałbym cię o coś prosić. Widzisz, wolałbym, byś następnym razem, gdy coś cię będzie trapić, przyszedł do mnie i porozmawiał ze mną.

Ed spojrzał na niego, tak jakby opowiedział kiepski żart.

- Nie żartuje, Edwardzie – Roy chwycił kosmyk włosów Eda, bawiąc się nim. – Bardzo mi żal, że je ściąłeś. Gdybyś został u mnie, nic by im się nie stało.

- Co ty…?

- Podobno jesteś taki genialny! Nie możesz się domyślić? – Pochylił się nad nim tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. – Naprawdę nie wiesz, co chce ci powiedzieć?

Ed zamrugał.

- _Kocham cię_.

- Wreszcie zrozumiałeś?

- To nie pytanie, tylko _moje_ stwierdzenie,_ idioto._

Ed pochylił się lekko w bok i przybliżył do niego, po czym powiedział zirytowany: Zrobisz to, czy też jesteś tak mało domyślny?

Roy uśmiechnął się i połączył ich usta, zagłębiając swoje palce w jego włosach

* * *

- Halo? Czy rozmawiam z Lucy Stinson?

-Nie, ale już ją wołam. Lucy!

Nawoływania, po czym:

- Tu Lucy. Kto mówi?

- Edward Elric.

- Ed? Hej, co tam u ciebie?

- Cóż. Chciałbym ci podziękować.

- Za co?

- Wiesz, dzięki tobie wiele się w moim życiu zmieniło… Nawet nie masz po..

- Kto to? – Lucy usłyszała, jak ktoś odzywa się do Eda.

- Cicho, głupku. Rozmawiam z Lucy.

- Och, tą dziewczyną z baru? Tą, która ścięła ci włosy? Daj mi ją!

- Co? Nie! Oddaw… Au!

- Witam! Mówi Roy Mustang.

- E… Witam?

- Wiesz, też chciałbym ci podziękować. Dzięki tobie mam wreszcie tego głupka na wyłączność, ale jednocześnie – ściszył lekko głos – wiedz, ze nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, co zrobiłaś z jego włosami…

- Idioto, przestań! – usłyszała z daleka, przytłumiony głos Eda.

- Więc radzę ci mieć się na baczności! Do zobaczenia! - zakończył cicho i sugestywnie.

- Oddawaj to!AAAA!-

Pi pi pi pi pi ….

Lucy stanęła ogłupiała, patrząc się w słuchawkę, po czym roześmiała się dość niespokojnie.

- Thomas, dzwonił Ed. Myślę, że jest z tym, z kim chciał być.

- Tak? To dobrze. Zasłużył na to.

- Ale ten ktoś groził mi za ścięcie włosów Eda.

- …A dziwisz się?

* * *

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś bardziej zły za ścięcie włosów niż za picie?

- Tak, a co? Au! A to za co?!


End file.
